Berry a la Flora
by Drakehellman
Summary: My own explanation on how Berry came to how she is.  Jenifer and Flora are copywritted to me whilst the others are copywritted to Cartoon Network


A girl had come to Foster's, she was at least fifteen years old, seeming rather old to have a imaginary friend, but instead, she was greeted by Frankie.

"So, you're here for an imaginary friend, are you?" she asked her.

"Well, kinda, I mean, I'm seeing if a friend I got rid of is still here" replied the girl.

"What was the name of the friend?"

"Her name was Berry"

"Wait…did you say Berry?" Frankie asked.

"Yeah, why's that?"

"Well, she's…how do I put this? She didn't stay very long, I mean, she got real annoyed because she didn't get Bloo for herself" replied Frankie.

"I was afraid of that" the girl told Frankie.

"Whoa, wait a second, you knew?"

"Yeah, that's the reason I had to get rid of her"

"Well, you see, it started, pretty much overnight, a lot was going on my mind then and I guess that I imagined her overnight" her voice then drowned out as it went into a flashback.

The girl opened her eyes to see an imaginary friend there "Hi there!" the friend yelled, but not too loudly.

The girl yelled back in surprise "Who are you?"

"Um, your imaginary friend, duh" the friend replied back

"Um, okay" the girl sat up "I'm Jenifer of course, and you are?"

"I think you're suppose to name me, but I do like the name Berry already"

"Ok, Berry…um, I have to go and get ready for school so I uh, I guess I'll have to see you later on after school…" replied Jenifer with a pause before she headed over to get some clothes on.

"Yeah, but, but…" begun Berry, before Jenifer interrupted again.

"Look, Berry, I'm sorry, but I'm not suppose to have an imaginary friend, let alone, have you, I must've made you by mistake, I mean, I had a lot of things on my mind, but uh, after school, I'll talk to you about it…or something" Jenifer told Berry as she grabbed her school bag and took off, leaving Berry all alone.

"But, but…" Berry begun, only to see herself, not being heard with Jenifer already gone.

Berry just sighed as she walked off, throughout the house to go and see what else there was to do, but so far, had found nothing of interest.

Jenifer had returned back home, where Berry was waiting, looking rather bored "Oh yeah, that's right…" Jenifer seemed to mumble as she walked over to Berry "Listen, Berry, I'm sorry alright, I wasn't in the mood to talk, and I guess that now I am, we can have a talk or something, I mean, now that I think of it, you're a cool friend to have around"

"I know I am" replied Berry, in her cute tone.

"And I wouldn't trade you for anyone in the world"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really"

The next morning however, was different, apart from it being the weekend, Berry wasn't looking too pleased at all "Um, are you okay Berry?" Jenifer asked the moment she woke up.

"That depends on what you call this" Berry pulled another imaginary friend over "She 'appeared' overnight, did you so happen to imagine her overnight?"

"I don't remember her that much…well, kinda…"

"Kinda?" Berry asked back, still not sounding pleased.

"I mean, I kinda do remember her in my dreams, and I guess I kinda, sorta, imagined her to be real"

"But, I thought I was suppose to be your best friend!"

"Calm down Berry, Flora isn't dangerous or anything"

Berry's eye twitched "You named her?!" her voiced, now raised a little bit.

"Berry, look, I'm sorry, but it was an accident too, I didn't mean to imagine her too"

Flora was green, but also part plant too, her arms a little bit leafy, and also had a leaf-like dress on too. Her head was different too, the top of her head, going into a plant bulb, where she had a sort of sweet voice too "Um, if I can interrupt for a second"

Berry shot a glance to Flora and snapped at her "No!" silencing Flora for the time being.

"Okay Berry, look, me and my mum have to go out and will be back, so for now, you and Flora will have to try and get along until we get back" Jenifer told Berry as she headed to the door "So try and be nice to her" she had then left, leaving Berry alone with Flora.

"So um, you're uh…Berry…" Flora said, sound a little freaked out.

"Look, I hate to break this to you…well…actually, I do want to, but you're not suppose to be here at all, you see, I was the first one she imagined and she said that I was her best friend, not some strange flower…thing like you, me, me and me alone, you don't belong here" replied Berry.

"Yeah, but Jenifer is also my creator, so I have to stay here too, cause she wants me here too"

"Did you not here a word that I even said? She doesn't want you here, she never did and she never will"

"Yeah, but she never said that"

"That's cause she doesn't want to hurt your feelings, but me? Well, I don't mind doing so, I mean after all, you're just one of those things that doesn't belong here"

Flora looked upset at that point and without warning, she had left in tears, with Berry just grinning to herself.

Jenifer returned later on, only to see Flora gone "Um Berry, where's Flora?" she asked.

"Oh her, she left" Berry replied.

"She did?" she then glared at Berry "What did you say to her?"

"Oh nothing, apart from the truth"

"The truth? You told her lies so that she got upset and just left?"

Berry was speechless at first "But, but…"

"Look Berry, I don't care anymore, she was my friend too, and you got rid of her…how could you?"

"But we were suppose to be friends! Not some stupid imaginary friend like her! No! We were and nothing more!" Berry's voice was raised a bit now.

"Berry…just…" Jenifer then sighed "Just leave alright"

"What!?" she yelled back.

"Since you're going to be like this, just jealous, then you can leave"

Berry was again speechless before she just begun to grumble as she had no actual choice but to leave.

"And that was it, I was expecting her to come here, but it seems like her jealously has gotten the better of her" Jenifer continued on.

"Wow, did you ever get Flora back?" Frankie asked back.

"Yeah, after a day or so, I found her"

"So, where is she now?"

"Oh, she's here, just meeting the other friends at the moment, so in other words, I'm still keeping her, well, for now anyway"

"I see, well, I'm sorry, but Berry isn't around at all" replied Frankie.

"Oh, I see"

Flora was looking around in the back yard where she saw the cage where the Extreme-O-Saurus as she heard the growling of it, where she gulped "Si, it is rather scary isn't it?" it was Eduardo.

Flora turned to Eduardo "Um, what's in there?" she asked.

"A terrible monster, a real terrible monster" replied Eduardo.

"Oh…well, I'm Flora" she told Eduardo, trying to change the subject.

"I'm Eduardo" replied Eduardo.

"Cool name"

"Si, thanks, are you new here?"

"Oh no, I'm here with my creator, we were looking for someone" sighed Flora, still not happy at what Berry had said to her that time.

Although, soon, they were interrupted by someone else "Hey Eduardo" it was Mac who first looked at Eduardo before looking at Flora "Who are you?"

"I'm Flora, I'm here with my creator, trying to find someone"

"Oh? Who is that?" Mac asked back.

"Her name is Berry…"

Mac's expression changed rather quickly "Oh um, I hate to break it to you, but Berry isn't that nice, I mean, she tried to get rid of me twice"

"I know, she tried doing that to me too" replied Flora.

"Oh, so who's idea is it to get her back?"

"My creator's idea, she wants to apologize to her or something" Flora told Mac.

However, what happened next is something no one did really expect was to see Berry "That does it Mac! I tried to play miss nice Berry, but no! It just doesn't work out does it!?" she was sounding rather angry before her look turned to Flora "You!"

Flora did give a quick gulp "I mean…you?" Berry asked more "sweetly" than usual.

"Um yeah, um Jenifer's looking for you" replied Flora.

"Uh-oh" was all she said, as to her, Jenifer was the only one she really cared about.

"And does Jenifer know what you did to Mac?" Flora asked back.

"He told you!?" replied Berry, still sounding a little freaked out.

"Well, kinda"

Mac seemed to grin as seconds later he turned and ran to the house "You're in so much trouble now Berry"

"Shut up, no one asked you" Berry snarled back to Flora as she then went and followed Mac.

Inside, Jenifer spoke up the moment she saw Berry "Well, well, well, Berry, I heard what you've been trying to do to Mac and trying to get this Bloo guy to fall in love with you" Jenifer didn't sound all too pleased with her.

"What!?" she yelled back at first before she calmed herself down "I mean, that's not…true…"

"Don't lie Berry, I pretty much know you inside out, your jealously had come from me, but unlike me, you can't seem to get over it"

"Yeah, but, but…" Berry started to whine for once.

Flora walked into the room where the group was "You've got to learn that now, I think that Flora's the best imaginary friend that I have, I mean, she's far more nicer than you are, that's for sure"

Flora smiled at Berry at that point, where Berry spoke again, with a quick glare back at Flora "Her!? But she's a flower!? I'm the cutest one there is! It's not fair! It's just not fair! I'm suppose to be loved and adored, not by some stupid flower friend!" she yelled back.

"Berry, calm down, otherwise, I wont even consider you my friend at all" Jenifer grinned back.

At that point, Berry's expression's changed again "But, but, but…"

Jenifer turned to Flora "Come on, it looks like Berry doesn't want to be around us anymore" she then shook Frankie's hand and headed off with Flora, leaving Berry alone, completely speechless before she begun to just grumble to herself "Stupid Flora and her stupid flower look" were some of the words that were heard as she too begun to walk off, heading right for the door.

She was no concentrated on getting rid of someone other than Mac…Flora.

That afternoon, Jenifer was out, leaving Flora at home all alone, or so that's what she thought.

Flora had begun to have a wander around, trying to find something to do rather than being completely bored, although, she did stop as she heard the sound of what sounded like the sharpening of a knife, which sounded like it was coming from the kitchen.

Regardless, Flora decided to go and see what it was and to her surprise, she saw Berry holding a knife "Berry? Wh-wh-what are you doing here?" Flora asked sounding a little freaked out.

"I should be asking you the same thing" replied Berry as she looked at Flora, still holding the knife.

"Well, um you see, you're not suppose to be here anymore…" Flora begun before Berry interrupted her.

"I don't belong here? You, you're the one that doesn't belong here, Jenifer, like I've said so many times, is far too nice to tell you that she doesn't want you anymore and that you should just leave"

"And…how do I know you're not lying?"

"Well, considering the fact that I was the first one she imagined…"

"But that was by accident"

Berry twitched just then "Don't remind me" she grumbled back to Flora.

"So then, wouldn't that count as you not being here?"

Berry glared right back at Flora "No, no it wouldn't, as she too accidentally created you"

"Well, yeah, but not really, I mean, she was thinking of me…perhaps from a dream or something she had…"

Berry didn't like the sound of it so far and either way, she was determined to get Flora out of the picture, no matter what "Hmm, Flora, you mind following me, I do have something to show you" she grinned to herself.

Flora sighed "Well, okay I guess…I mean, if it's something interesting"

"Oh, don't worry, it is interesting, I can guarantee you that" Berry then walked out, followed by Flora.

Berry had left the house and had taken Flora to a cemetery "So um Berry, what did you say you were going to show me?" gulped Flora.

"Oh, it was something I was going to give you as an early present" Berry showed Flora the crypt "It's in there"

"I don't know about that"

Berry gave an annoyed sigh "Just go in there, otherwise, you won't get anything"

Flora stood there for a second before replying "Well, alright" she then begun to walk down to the crypt, having a glance in "Um, I don't see anything"

"Oh, you don't? Let me help you" she grinned as Flora was still looking in.

Before Flora could do anything, Berry had bushed her into the crypt and locked the door, dangling the key out of Flora's reach.

"You lied" Flora said to Berry.

"Not really, I didn't say that it was going to be a good thing" Berry chuckled back before turning and walking off to a hole she had dug earlier, dropping the key in and covering the hole back up "And that takes care of that"

Flora was in fact, looking a bit upset as Berry left her all alone in the crypt, and knowing that no one else was around in the cemetery, there was no point in calling out for help either.

Berry on the other hand, had headed back to Jenifer's place, seeming pretty pleased with herself, only to be greeted by an annoyed Jenifer "So Berry, where's Flora huh?"

"Flora? Oh, she um, she left to go for a walk or something, she didn't say what she was actually doing" replied Berry, with an attempt on lying.

"Oh really? If that's the case, why are you hands dirty?" Jenifer asked back.

"Oh that, um you see, I was doing um…stuff…" she said with a nervous chuckle.

"Where's Flora?" Jenifer was now sounding unpleased with Berry's lies.

"But you don't need her anymore, you have me, I'm here, your friend" Berry said, trying to put off the subject of Flora.

Jenifer gave an annoyed sigh back "Berry"

Berry of course, didn't want to give away the location of Flora, so instead, she had to say something to cover it up "Um, yeah, that's a real funny story you see…" although, she did begin to step back and without continuing on, she took off.

Jenifer, now, was already looking rather worried about Flora, so, knowing that Berry wasn't going to tell, she instead, headed over to Foster's to explain to Madame Foster.

"Oh dear me, and you're saying that you don't know where Flora is?" asked Madame Foster.

"Afraid not, Berry wouldn't spill the beans" replied Jenifer.

"That Berry is a menace" added in Mr. Herrimen.

"Which is why we must find Flora, who knows how long she's been missing for now" Madame Foster told them.

"But where do we start?" Jenifer asked.

Madame Foster had gotten together a few friends to help out, namely Bloo, Eduardo, Coco, Wilt and Jackie Khones, as well as Mac "Okay gang, here's the deal, an imaginary friend has gone missing and it's up to us to help find her" Madame Foster spoke up.

"Boring" complained Bloo in his usual tone.

"Alright, Bloo and Mac will be one team, Eduardo and Wilt will be another, Coco, you and Jenifer will be the third team while Jackie and I will be the fourth team" Madame Foster continued, despite Bloo.

"Boring" Bloo continued "When did things get so boring?"

"Bloo, we're trying to help out a friend in need" Mac told Bloo.

"Yeah, um Mac, I don't go for the whole "helping" thing, it's too much work" Bloo continued to complain.

Mac just groaned as the groups then split off to go and search for Flora.

It was Mac and Bloo who were searching the cemetery "Tell me again why we're here" Bloo complained.

"Remember, we're looking for Flora" replied Mac.

"Flora? Who's that?" Bloo asked back, sounding confused.

"You know Flora, the short, plant girl" replied Mac.

Bloo though, was looking completely lost on the matter until it seemed to come to him "Oh, you mean Sarah?"

"What?' Mac asked confused at first "Nevermind, let's just find her alright?"

The two begun searching the cemetery, where Flora, who was just sitting down in the crypt, heard the footsteps and quickly, headed to the gate and looked out, and saw Mac and Bloo "Hey! Over here!" she called out to them.

Mac glanced over and noticed Flora before rushing over "Flora, what happened?" he asked straight away.

"It was Berry, she locked me in here and got rid of the key, I think in the cemetery somewhere" replied Flora.

"Berry? Oh, you mean Heather?" added in Bloo "Good girl"

"Bloo, didn't you hear a word that Flora just said? Berry's bad news and we've got to go find that key" replied Mac.

"Boring! When is the boringness going to stop?" Bloo complained.

"There might be buried treasure" Mac told Bloo, trying to convince him to help.

"Really!?" Bloo was now sounding interested.

"Yeah, it could be around here anywhere though"

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Bloo had then gone and received some shovels in double time "Let's start digging"

Bloo was the first to start digging with Mac right behind him, digging up the whole cemetery in search of the key.

Flora though, had no choice but to wait around until they had found the key, but so far, it didn't look like as though they were going to find it anytime soon.

"A key!?" Bloo complained as soon as he had found it "Man, there was no buried treasure anywhere"

"Bloo" Mac sounded a little annoyed as usual at Bloo "Just hand the key over"

"Fine" Bloo did so as Mac unlocked the door to the crypt to let Flora out.

"Um, thanks you guys" Flora said to them, still not sounding too happy "But um…where's Berry now?"

"We don't know at the moment, but let's get you back to the mansion first" replied Mac.

"Boring" Bloo still complained.

"Um, what's wrong with him?" Flora asked Mac.

"He just thinks that the day's just been boring so far" replied Mac as they headed back to the mansion.

Mr. Herrimen had greeted them "Ah, I see you've found Miss. Flora, where was she?"

"Berry had locked her in a crypt in the cemetery" replied Mac.

Madame Foster and the others had returned at that point "Sorry Mr. Herrimen, we couldn't…" although, Frankie stopped as soon as she saw Flora "Nevermind"

Jenifer saw Flora and ran over, giving her a hug.

"So, where's Berry now?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know actually" replied Jenifer.

Although, their talking was silenced by a growl of sorts "Oh dear" Madame Foster was the first to speak after a pause or so.

"What is it?" asked Jenifer.

"The Extreme-O-Saurus, it's been released by the sounds of it" replied Madame Foster.

Flora only gave a gulp "Berry" muttered Jenifer.

While the others had headed outside to go and try to tame the Extreme-O-Saurus, Jenifer walked over to a nearby phone in the lobby, picking it up and dialling a number.

Moments later, she hung up the phone and took Flora upstairs to the theatre and entered. In a way, she did lie to the others about where Berry really was, but she wasn't entirely sure either.

Once in the theatre, she looked around with Flora and managed to spot Berry up on the stage "Berry, you're taking things too far, which is why, I have to now admit, I no longer want to you at all, I would rather have Flora than you"

"Yes, I kinda figured that out from the start" Berry said with a roll of her eyes.

"Then why do you want to get rid of Flora to have me all for yourself? Isn't that a bit selfish of you?"  
"Why? I'll tell you why, she doesn't deserve you, no one else but I do, but why can't you see that!? I'm suppose to be the cutest one out of me and Flora, not Flora!" Berry yelled back.

"But attempting to try and win me over by taking her out of the picture isn't going to do anything, not change my mind or anything, you've just got to accept that Berry" Jenifer carried on.

Berry, at this point, was looking rather annoyed "No! No! No!" she continued to yell.

"I thought so, which is why you had given me no choice but to call the police, who should be here soon"

"You what!?" Berry quickly yelled back.

"Locking up Flora in the crypt wasn't very good and I did hear what you've also tried to do to Mac too, trying to get rid of him too" Jenifer continued.

And at that point, the police entered the theatre and quickly cornered Berry, at least three or so of them anyway, while some other policemen were helping out in the backyard.

"No! You can't do this to me! I'm suppose to be the sweetest friend ever! Not some stupid flower like friend! Me! No one else!" Berry continued to yell as she was immediately taken away by the police.

Once Berry was taken away, Jenifer turned to Flora and gave her a smile.

"So, did you mean all that stuff?" asked Flora.

"Well, of course I did, I mean, you are probably the best imaginary friend one could ever hope for, but um, well, you see, that's also the thing, I actually can't keep you anymore" Jenifer told her.

"Why not?" asked Flora, now sounding a little sad.

"Well, you see, I've had you for a while now, but I'm actually a teenager, and I can't actually keep you anymore, it's hard to explain really…I'm sorry"

There was a small pause "Yeah, I guess you are right" replied Flora.

"Yeah, that a girl, come on" Jenifer then took Flora back downstairs where the others had managed to get the Extreme-O-Saurus back into its cage.

"Um, Frankie, I need a favour from you" Jenifer asked Frankie.

"Sure, what is it?" Frankie asked back.

Jenifer whispered into Frankie's ear "Sure, I can help out with that"

Soon enough though, the paperwork was done and Flora was now an official resident of the house "Thanks you guys" Jenifer told them.

"Hey, it's no problem, it's what we do here" replied Frankie.

Jenifer then turned back to Flora "So, enjoy your time here Flora, I probably will visit now and then"

"Yeah I should be enjoying my time here, it looks rather fun" replied Flora with a smile.

"That's good to hear…well, see ya" Jenifer gave Flora one last hug before she had ended up leaving.

Flora turned to the others and gave a bit of a smile "So, um, where am I going to be staying?" she asked curiously.

The End


End file.
